


Indigo Nightmares

by ShyCourage



Series: My love, the song you have sung [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Inigo dreams of the future past, one of the times his dad almost died, and the time his mom did. He also tells his husband nothing, as per usual.





	Indigo Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. Please don't yell at me if you cry, because I did to

He was crying, sobbing in the tent where his dad slept. His mom was crying too, but Olivia was trying to hide it, so she didn't worry her child.

"Inigo," Olivia said, wiping her eyes, "why don't we take a walk? Henry won't wake up when we're gone, and if he does then he'll be cared for."

Inigo nodded, still crying. Olivia bent down and used a tissue to wipe his tears, before handing it to him and gently telling him to blow his nose. He did, and then the pair walked outside.

Their camp was in one of the only nice areas left of Ylisse. Most of the country had been ravaged by the fell dragon, but this was a spot of green in the midst of destruction. Birds perched in a still living tree sang to each other, and the kids were playing. They were in hiding, at this point, not having the numbers or the leadership to fight Grima, not when he had taken the body of Robin and turned Chrom into a Risen. They were hiding, but most of the kids were to young to understand that. The small camp was filled with laughter.

Inigo stopped by one of the trees, still sniffling. When Olivia noticed, she turned to him and kneeled. "Oh, Inigo, what's wrong? Your dad will get better. He always does."

Inigo looked up to her, his four year old self still shorter than she was kneeling. "I don't understand. Why did he have to get hurt? Why does anyone have to get hurt? Or die? Why does Grima have to kill everything?"

Olivia sighed. She had known that was on his mind. He always had been a curious child, no matter how shy he was. "That's just how Grima is, sweetie. He destroys, and he kills. He can't help it. We gave it our best shot, but we couldn't stop him. It's all we can do now to survive. I hate to say it, but…" She stood, looking out at the smoke rising in the distance, outside of their bubble of green. "I guess you get used to it. You have to."

Inigo still didn't understand, he didn't want to. But before he could say anything, the scene shifted around them. His mom's back was still to him, and he was still standing there, still four years old, but they were no longer surrounded by the green of camp. Now they were in a battlefield, Risen and the bodies of their friends surrounding them. There was no longer the sound of birds and laughter, but the sounds of screams and moans. People begging for water. The sounds of battle, and of death. 

This isn't how this goes, Inigo thought, starting to panic. He was supposed to be older, supposed to have his sword. Instead he was still a child, but he knew what would happen.

"You get used to it," Olivia said again, this time holding a sword and facing down a Risen. "You get used to it."

The Risen stabbed her through her chest, and Inigo started crying, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He couldn't even scream. 

Olivia had fallen, the sword sticking out of her chest. "Run, Inigo," she told him, her eyes wide with panic. He couldn't. "Inigo! Run! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I'll get to see your father again. But you need to go, you'll see us later. Inigo, why aren't you running? Inigo!"

He was trapped, stuck in one place. He couldn't move at all, stuck staring down the Risen that was raising it's fist, ready to kill him. He couldn't protect himself, or even collapse at his mother's side to scream like he wanted to. A single tear ran down his face, but still he couldn't move.

"Laslow… Laslow!" 

Why was his mother calling his other name? Oh, that wasn't Olivia's voice. Who…?

"Laslow!"

He pried open his eyes, staring at the ceiling, Xander's worried face staring down at him. He was in Nohr, not Ylisse. His mother was alive and well, or at least, a version of her was. That's right.

"Laslow, are you okay? You were crying again."

Inigo- for he would always be Inigo, no matter what name his lover called him by, no matter what name he used- sighed. "Yes, love. I'm fine. It was that nightmare, again."

Xander kissed his temple, laying back down beside him. "If you ever want to tell me what it's about, you know that I would listen. I want to help you, Laslow."

Inigo caught Xander's lips in a chaste kiss, throwing an arm over his chest before lying beside him. "Maybe I will tell you, in the future. For now, though, I would rather not talk about it. Okay?"

Xander nodded, understanding that it's a sore subject, and for Inigo, that was enough. It was enough that he was here, willing to wake him from his nightmares. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU YOU'D CRY! HA!
> 
> I know I'm years late, but I've been in this fandom for years anyway. Does that count for anything? As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
